Luz
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Naruto selalu melihatnya, melihat dirinya yang tersiksa karena tangan-tangan kotor para pria bejad yang tidak bermoral. Untuk itulah Naruto ada disini, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya yang ia cintai. Uchiha Sasuke./SasuNaru/Au/YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Violence, Crime.

.

* * *

"Luz"

Chapter 1

* * *

.

Semua kisah manis selalu bermula dari pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau merdu, dan jangan lupakan ucapan selamat pagi yang menggema riang. Tapi sayangnya kisah ini bukan kisah manis, dan juga bukan kisah romantis. Kalau kata suram, gelap dan menyakitkan dapat dimasukkan ke dalam ketegori kisah manis dan romantis, maka sejak awal kisah ini akan menjadi kisah tersebut.

Diawali oleh hujan deras berkabut yang berpayung awan hitam. Semua berteduh di bawah payung tembus pandang. Beberapa murid mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sedang jatuh menghantam bumi. Hanya air, tapi mereka datang dengan cara menyerbu.

Jalan setapak yang cukup lebar terlihat dipadati oleh para murid. Langkah mereka cepat, berusaha menghindari hujan yang semakin deras. Kubangan lumpur juga mulai berubah menjadi genangan yang dalam. Langit makin menggelap, dan suhu mulai menurun. Jika lebih lama di bawah badai, mungkin saja seseorang akan terkena demam atau flu.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang berjalan santai. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang indah. Pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk melajukan kakinya, justru ia semakin melambatkannya. Bodoh? Tidak, ia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia melakukannya.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Pagi ini, ia hanya menggantungkan earphonenya di leher. Tidak memakainya seperti hari-hari yang lain. Mungkin karena hujan deras, percuma saja kalau ia tidak bisa mendengar musiknya.

Mata birunya menatap ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya tajam, dan akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan beberapa murid melewatinya. Ia diam selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian menajamkan mata saat seorang pemuda melewatinya.

Dalam diam ia menarik napas lega, ia sangat senang sekarang. Rasanya dadanya yang tadi sesak sudah menjadi luas dan lapang. Ia memandangi pemuda itu, masih berdiri tenang sambil menggenggam pegangan payung.

Hari ini rambutnya baik-baik saja, hitam dan halus. Pipi kirinya sepertinya masih ditempeli perban—mungkin luka kemarin belum sembuh total. Lehernya, hari ini kerah seragamnya terlalu tinggi jadi tidak terlihat apakah semulus kemarin atau tidak. Dan bagaimana dengan caranya ia berjalan? Agak sedikit pincang, dan oleng. Apa masih sakit?

Dan pertanyaan terakhir Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya terucap. "Apa kau menderita lagi, Sasuke?"

.

"Pagi, Naruto!" Sapa seorang murid dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, kebetulan duduk sebangku dengan Naruto yang sama-sama berisik.

"Pagi!" Sapa Naruto riang, sudah biasa jika di pagi hari sekolah penuh dengan suara berisik Naruto. Senyuman khasnya sudah terpasang, dan dengan gerakan pelan ia menuju bangkunya. Tapi mata birunya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu, dan ia menemukannya. Murid laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di pojok kelas.

Pandangannya datar, fokus dan tajam. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pikirkan. Sasuke seolah selalu punya dunianya sendiri, dunia tertutup yang dilindungi oleh tembok-tembok tebal. Seperti terisolasi di dunianya sendiri.

BUK.

"Aw!" Pekik Naruto, terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke membuatnya sukses menabrak bangkunya sendiri. Kiba dan beberapa murid yang melihat tertawa nyaring. Tapi tidak semuanya, masih ada satu orang yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar seolah tidak perduli sekelilingnya.

.

Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya lalu menumpukannya di depan wajah, gaya yang khas ia lakukan saat ia duduk diam di bangkunya yang pojok dan seorang diri. Pandangannya datar, menusuk, tajam dan fokus. Terlalu terlihat sebagai kamuflase bahwa ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Pagi ini ia terhantam lantai keramik begitu berniat bangkit dari kasurnya. Rasanya nyeri, dan sepertinya beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai membiru. Belum lagi sakit yang berasal dari luka-lukanya. Itu jauh lebih sakit dari pada jatuh dari kasur.

Setelah itu ada lagi. Ketika ia hendak pergi sekolah, seorang pria menghentikannya. Menahannya dengan beberapa kelakuan tidak senonoh yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh dua orang laki-laki. Sasuke bisa melawan, tentu saja, dialah kapten kendo sekolah. Jadi kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri begitu tangan kotor pria itu mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya? Mengelus, mencubit, mencakar, meninju, memukul, dan bahkan melukai kulit putihnya dengan silet? Kenapa Sasuke hanya diam? Kenapa tidak melawan?

"Aw!" pikiran Sasuke buyar, dengan cepat ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati seorang murid berambut pirang yang tengah mengaduh sakit. Sepertinya ia baru saja menabrak bangku. Bodoh sekali, pikir Sasuke.

Tapi ia ingat, murid itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Murid yang diam-diam suka memandanginya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu sengaja berhenti di tengah jalan untuk di dahului oleh dirinya. Lucu sekali, sebenarnya Naruto itu kurang kerjaan atau apa? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi Sasuke berhutang banyak padanya. Terlalu berhutang banyak.

.

Semua murid berkumpul di tengah lapangan, baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa ujian yang menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Seorang guru berambut hitam a la mangkuk berdiri di depan muridnya sembari menunjukkan beberapa gerakan yang hanya menambah beban jiwa para muridnya. Guru itu teteap dengan semangat menghimbau muird-muridnya agar tetap bergerak.

Untungnya masih ada satu yang mau mengikuti gejolak muda sang guru. Murid itu hampir berperawakan sama dengannya. Rambut mangkok, dan semangatnya juga sama. Dulu semua berpikir bahwa murid itu adalah anak dari Gai, guru yang sedang mengajar itu.

"Ayo, ikuti gerakan Gai-sensei!" Seru murid itu yang bernama Rock Lee, nama yang cukup aneh. Murid yang lain hanya mendesah malas sembari berbalik. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti gerakan-gerakan konyol mereka berdua karena jam olahraga sudah selesai sejak semenit yang lalu.

"Ayo mandi bersama!" Seru Kiba semangat sembari merangkul pundak Naruto. Entah sejak kapan pemuda penyuka anjing itu tertular cengiran khas Naruto.

Nauto diam, dalam hening matanya mulai berkeliling dan menemukan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Naruto menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan. "Tidak, aku masih ada urusan."

Kiba mendengus, matanya menyipit tajam. "Urusan dengan Sasuke lagi, huh? Sudah dua bulan sejak kau mulai berurusan dengannya dan tidak pernah lagi mandi bersama." Kiba mengalihkan matanya, melirik Sasuke yang berjalan tenang jauh di seberang kerumunan.

Naruto terkekeh. Ya, ia memang tidak berbohong. Ia punya urusan dengan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka memasuki gedung sekolah, Sasuke terlihat mematung. Berdiri seolah enggan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Dan disaat seperti itulah Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mata hitam Sasuke mendelik, ia seperti melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah melangkah mendekatinya dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku.

Sasuke mendecih, kali ini ia tidak akan sudi ditempeli oleh Naruto dengan embel-embel 'menyelamatkan'. Jadi dengan cepat ia berlalu, mungkin lebih tepat disebut berlari. Ia hanya sebal, ia memang berhutang budi pada Naruto karena sudah menyelamatkannya agar tidak mandi bersama dengan yang lain dan menampakkan luka-lukanya. Hanya saja... tatapan kasihan Naruto sangat memuakkan. Bisakah pecinta ramen itu tidak memandanginya dengan mata sayu?

Sasuke ingin muntah begitu mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya. Baginya semua sama saja. Semua menyebalkan dan mungkin saja suatu saat nanti si pirang itu akan mengajaknya mandi bersama. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika kebaikan—Sasuke benci mengatakannya—Naruto bukanlah kebohongan. Sasuke tidak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya kebaikan. Yang ia kenal hanya kejahatan, kekerasan, keburukan, kebohongan, dan kesakitan. Baginya, tidak ada yang namanya kebaikan dan ketulusan.

"Oi, _Teme_!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, Sasuke dengan cepat membalik badan lalu menepisnya. "Wow, jangan emosi. Aku hanya—"

"Berhenti menatapku dengan mata itu!" Sasuke berteriak, Naruto terkesiap dan terdiam. Ia melihat kabut tebal di balik mata hitam kelam itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu, tapi apapun itu ia tidak suka.

Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik, kali ini benar-benar berlari menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

Hari sudah senja, suara burung gagak yang terbang di langit terdengar jelas. Suasana makin mencekam karena sejak pagi hujan tidak juga reda. Langit justru semakin gelap dan kota Konoha semakin terlihat suram. Jalan raya dipadati mobil-mobil mewah, pejalan kaki bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Lampu lalu lintas diabaikan, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang mengurungkan niat.

Naruto berjalan pelan, ia bersiul tenang sembari memandangi punggung Sasuke yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke menepis tangannya, dan ia tentu tidak akan lupa bagaimana tatapan tertekan terpancar dari dua iris matanya. Tertekan, perih, pedih... Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi melindungi Sasuke.

Ia tahu, tapi tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tahu bagaimana seorang Sasuke melewati malamnya yang sepi. Karena dengan mata birunya sendirilah ia melihat kenyataan yang selama ini selalu terjadi di rumah tetangganya itu. Setiap malam Naruto sengaja duduk di balkon kamarnya, menajamkan mata sembari memastikan siapa saja yang memasuki rumah Sasuke.

Naruto akan mendecih, mengumpat pelan begitu wajah puas terlihat begitu semua pengungjung tidak diundang itu keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Ia melihatnya, tapi apa? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Toh Sasuke tidak pernah melaporkannya ke kepolisian meskipun ia sudah disiksa seberat apapun.

Jadi apa haknya? Siapa ia?

Naruto tersentak, baru sadar kalau Sasuke sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari, kali ini ia akan menghentikan semuanya meskipun ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Ia hanya tetangga yang tidak tahan dengan semua penderitaan yang Sasuke alami. Dan ia akan mengakhirinya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkejut, ia menoleh kebelakang dengan tangan yang masih tertempel di kenop pintu. Matanya melebar, apa yang Naruto inginkan?

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke berkata dingin. Menatap Tajam Naruto yang terengah-engah di hadapannya. Bajunya basah terkena hujan. Bukannya tadi Naruto membawa payung? Lalu kenapa? Apa ia melemparnya saat berlari tadi? Dan kenapa Sasuke peduli?

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia merasa ragu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas. Sasuke mendecih, berbalik lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya hendak menutup pintu, namun Naruto menahannya dengan kaki kirinya.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku bicara!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia sangat muak dengan suara melengking Naruto yang selalu berubah lembut saat menatapnya. Ia benci sekali. Bahkan ia akan segera muntah kalau saja Naruto tidak mendorong pintu rumah Sasuke dengan pakasa agar ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya melebar begitu melihat Naruto yang sedang menutup pintu. Setelah itu pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya yang biasanya.

Sasuke mendecih lagi. "Sialan! Keluar dari rumahku!" Sasuke terlihat emosi, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal dan emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau menderita lagi."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Nada itu, nada bicaranya yang lembut dan seolah khawatir. Sasuke sangat benci itu. Sasuke sangat muak sampai ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparkan sebuah vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Naruto.

PRANG!

Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi tatapannya masih sama, tatapan sayu seolah ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang Sasuke rasakan. "Sudah kubilang, keluar! Dan jangan pernah tunjukkan tatapan dan suara itu lagi! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku benci!"

Naruto mendekat, ia sadar bahwa Sasuke sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi ia tidak takut, ia tahu bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat daripada Sasuke yang selama ini sellau rapuh. Memang ia ketua kendo sekolah, jadi kenapa ia tidak melawan pria-pria bejad yang menidurinya dengan paksa?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menubrukkan Sasuke dengan kasar kearah tembok lalu menguncinya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di sebelah kepala Sasuke. Tangannya masih terkepal. Ia benci mengingat satu fakta itu, fakta bahwa Sasuke sering ditiduri oleh pria-pria bejad yang bahkan Naruto tidak kenal. Ia benci! Ia benci mengingat betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggeram. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa malah Naruto yang terlihat emosi. Yang marah seharusnya dirinya, bukan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Nada bicara Naruto dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Naruto dengan mata hitamnya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nada seperti ini keluar dari mulut tetangganya itu. "Kenapa kau marah saat aku memaksa masuk ke rumahmu? Tapi kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka menyentuhmu!" naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak sekuat tenaganya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, ia melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Naruto. Kenapa Naruto marah? Sasuke baru kali ini melihat Naruto semarah ini. Biasanya Naruto akan menampilkan cengiran bodohnya yang memuakkan. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa matanya berair ketika ia berteriak? Kenapa ia terlihat sedih? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke tidak tahu!

"Menjauh."

Naruto tidak bergeming. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa ia juga tersiksa. Naruto tersiksa ketika melihat Sasuke menderita. Ia tidak mau Sasuke menderita, ia tidak mau Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak ia kehendaki. Ia ingin Sasuke bebas, ia ingin Sasuke mengenal apa yang namanya kebaikan.

"MENJAUH!"

Cklek...

Keduanya menoleh, mata keduanya melebar begitu melihat seorang pria berbaju rapi berdasi masuk begitu saja. Pria itu terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan mereka, tapi pria itu tidak terlihat bereaksi.

"Kukira hari ini giliranku." Katanya dengan dagu terangkat. Ia memandang Naruto sinis.

Sasuke terkesiap berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh, dan iapun bebas. "Tidak. Kau benar." Katanya yang berdiri tegap menghadap pria itu. Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau... kau pasti sudah gila!" Seru Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu.

Sasuke meliriknya. "Kau yang gila. Sekarang keluar dari rumahku." Kata Sasuke dingin membuat Naruto menggeram. Dengan kesal ia berjalan menghadap pria yang masih menatapnya sinis.

"Kuperingatkan, pergilah dari sini atau kau akan aku hajar." Kata Naruto sembari menaikan kepalan tangannya.

Pria itu memandangnya dengan seringai. "Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa?"

BUAGH!

Pria itu jatuh tersungkur, Naruto tersenyum puas begitu melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. "Sekarang pergi, atau kau kuberi lebih!" seru Naruto sembari kembali menaikan kepalan tangannya. Matanya memancarkan suatu emosi yang tidak terbaca.

Pria itu mendesis, meludahkan darahnya ke lantai lalu berdiri. "Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang telah kauperbuat." Pria itu kembali menyeringai, ia mengalihkan matanya pada Sasuke. "Nafsuku sudah hilang. Kau harus tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat setelah ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram, tangannya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. Setelah itu pria itu berlalu pergi, menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berbalik memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan puas.

"Lihat, mudahkan melawan mereka? Dan kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Naruto terlihat kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak, ia tidak mau berpikiran seperti itu, tapi bukankah itu sudah jelas? Mengapa ia diusir dan pria itu tidak? "Apa kau melakukannya karena uang?"

Sasuke tersentak, menatap Naruto dengan penuh amarah. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengusirnya, tapi kau mengusirku. Jadi karena itu? Kau membiarkan dirimu disiksa demi uang?" Naruto berkilat marah, ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Kalau begini apa aku boleh masu—"

BUAGH

Sasuke meninju Naruto, kini Narutolah yang tersungkur di lantai dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Memangnya orang yang hidupnya bahagia sepertimu tahu apa!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis kesakitan secara langsung. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdenyut sakit. Tidak! Ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke menangis.

.

* * *

TBC/END?

* * *

.

A/N:

Hai, Zuka desu. Ini fic rate M pertama Zuka dan lagi-lagi multichap... Dan apa ini nista? Apa pantas dilanjut? Sebenarnya Zuka agak bingung ini SasuNaru atau NaruSasu. Zuka hanya mencoba agar Naruto tidak OOC dan jadilah seperti ini.

SasuNaru atau NaruSasu?

Lanjut atau hapus?


End file.
